¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Fred!
by Victoire Black
Summary: "¿Quince años? ¿Quince largos años? Pensé, sinceramente, que habían pasado ya más de veinte, treinta... que cincuenta millones de años habían transcurrido tranquilamente en el infierno que se tornó mi vida desde que no estás conmigo, Fred" - " Ella sabía perfectamente que no era su imaginación de nena pequeña que le permitía verlo, sino que estaba ahí, que la hacía feliz..."
1. A medianoche

**A medianoche.**

"_¿Es que acaso es posible?_", comenzó a escribir George Weasley la madrugada del 1º de Abril de ese año, del 2013. "_¿Quince años? ¿Quince largos años? Pensé, sinceramente, que habían pasado ya más de veinte, treinta... que cincuenta millones de años habían transcurrido tranquilamente en el infierno que se tornó mi vida desde que no estás conmigo, Fred. Pero ¿quince? ¿tan solo quince años? Imposible. Y ahora... treinta y cinco. Tres décadas y media de vida, pero solamente dos contigo, a tu lado. Solo veinte años compartidos con quien fue mi gemelo, mi otra mitad, quien completaba mi alma... ¿Por qué? No es justo, ¡claro que no! ¿Por qué de los dos fuiste tú quien tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido yo? ¿O ambos? ¿O ninguno? ¿Es que Dios, Merlín, o quien quiera que esté allá arriba creyó que habías hecho demasiado mal para seguir entre nosotros? ¿Por qué decidieron llevarte? ¿Quién dijo que no merecías seguir con vida un poco más, disfrutando con nosotros? Lo único que nosotros queríamos es que las personas sonrieran, jamás hicimos nada con maldad... bueno, algunas cosas sí, ¡pero Umbridge y Filch se lo merecían! Qué más da, nosotros éramos felices simplemente viendo felices a los que queríamos, era para hacer reír que nosotros bromeábamos, no era para que nuestra madre se enojara, o que alguien saliera lastimado..."_

George seguía escribiendo, y escribiendo, y escribiendo. Y no pensaba parar hasta que el pergamino no tuviera una extensión considerable, como un metro y medio, o quizá más. Era costumbre en todas las festividades, en su cumpleaños, en la fecha del aniversario de la batalla, en navidad, siempre... Tenía una caja llena de rollos de pergaminos atados con sendas cintas de seda violeta, el color favorito de su hermano. Y no iba a perder la costumbre de un día para el otro.

En esas cartas, hacía chistes, le contaba a su hermano las cosas que pasaban en la familia, en el mundo, se quejaba de lo que pasó, se lamentaba de lo que podría haber pasado, de lo que nunca fue.

Fred le puso una mano en el hombro, y su hermano se estremeció. Un frío extraño le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero sacudió la cabeza y lo ignoró, continuando su carta. Su gemelo fallecido siempre estaba ahí, con él. Durante quince largos años lo había observado llorar, reír, triunfar, ser feliz... y no podía más que compartir esos sentimientos en silencio. No podía intervenir en el mundo de los mortales, él no pertenecía a aquel lugar, y de solo intentarlo se agotaba de manera tal que no podía moverse durante días, a pesar de no ser un ente corpóreo en absoluto.

Como todos los años, lo vio sacar pergamino, pluma y tinta, para luego sentarse en el pequeño escritorio de madera blanca en su habitación, y comenzar a escribir una carta que sería en lo posible aún más larga que la del año anterior.

Fred salió de la habitación sin preocuparse por ser sigiloso, dado que no podía escucharlo ni verlo, y bajó por la amplia escalera hasta llegar a la sala. Las únicas voces que se oían, provenían de la cocina de la casa. Apenas entró en ella, su sobrina de 10 años, Roxanne, le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de la cual faltaban unos dos dientes, pero al su tío guiñarle un ojo, disimuló frente a su madre Angelina, y su hermano, Fred II, y siguió atendiendo la conversación.

Desde su nacimiento, la pequeña Roxanne Ginevra Weasley lo había podido ver. Fred se había sorprendido en sobremanera al ver que su sobrina de solo 4 meses lo miraba atentamente cada vez que él entraba en la habitación. Desde ahí, él era su niñero, quien la calmaba cuando lloraba, quien jugaba con ella cuando su hermano no quería, quien la cuidaba al no estar sus padres atendiéndola. Fred se aseguraba de irse cada vez que su hermano y Angelina llegaban a la habitación de Roxy, para que ninguno creyera que la pobre niña tenía como amigo imaginario a su tío fallecido, pero ella había sido lo suficientemente inteligente desde los 6 años para ocultar que podía ver y relacionarse con el fantasma de Fred. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era su imaginación de nena pequeña que le permitía verlo, sino que él realmente existía, que estaba ahí, que la hacía feliz...

-Ustedes no le tienen que decir nada a papá de la sorpresa, porque la abuela Molly y la tía Ginny nos matan a todos, ¿entendido, chicos? -comentó la mujer a sus hijos, entre risas, y ambos asintieron-. Ahora, vamos, ¡a la cama que es tarde! -sus dos pequeños se levantaron de sus asientos, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y subieron en silencio a acostarse.

Apenas los escuchó cerrar las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones, Angelina Weasley comenzó a llorar.

-Oh, Freddie, Fred... Un año más, otro más sin ti... Un año más de haber perdido una gran persona, un gran mago, un amigo, un hermano...

-_Yo estoy, Angie, yo estoy_ -le contestó el chico, pero ella imposibilitada de oírlo solo atinó a llevarse una mano al pecho: sentía paz. Fred la estaba abrazando.

-Sé que estás, Freddie, lo sé... -susurró ella con voz cansada, y secándose las lágrimas, subió sin hacer ruido hasta su habitación.


	2. Solo en sueños

**Solo en sueños.**

Fred la siguió escaleras arriba, pero mientras Angelina entraba en su habitación, el fantasma del gemelo se dirigió a la habitación de su sobrina, Roxanne. Ella lo esperaba ya en la cama con sus ojitos marrones muy abiertos, a pesar de la hora, y una sonrisa enorme en su pequeño rostro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Fred! -le dijo en un susurro, y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo. Él la arropó, y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Roxy? -le preguntó él, sin poder dejar de sonreír a causa de la ternura que le provocaba la niña-. Si tu mamá supiera...

-Pero mi mamá no va a saber -rebatió ella interrumpiendo lo que su tío estaba por decir, y le guiñó un ojo con todo descaro. A Fred le recordaba demasiado a George y a él cuando eran pequeños, era un calco en miniatura y versión femenina de los gemelos Weasley... y quizá sería peor en el futuro. Sonrió aún más ampliamente a causa de esto, y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora, niña, a dormir -trató de mantenerse firme él, como "adulto" que debería ser a pesar de su apariencia de veinteañero, y de no estar ni siquiera vivo. Ella le sacó la lengua por toda respuesta.

-Te veo los ojos tristes, tío Freddie -dijo Roxanne después de un rato de silencio, en el que el chico creyó que su sobrina finalmente se había dormido. Él movió la cabeza a ambos lados, negándoselo, pero ella insistió-. Estás triste, y yo sé por qué es... Mi papá también está triste. Hoy es su cumpleaños, el de ambos, pero él piensa que no estás porque no puede verte.

-Pero yo estoy, Roxy.

-¡Pero sabes que él no lo cree así! Piensa que lo dejaste en la batalla aquella que me contaste, y que nunca vas a volver... pero estás acá conmigo, con nosotros -insistió la chica, y una lágrima recorrió la transparente mejilla de Fred Weasley.

-Eres demasiado pequeña para entender ciertas cosas, y lo sabes. Pero hoy va a ser especial, hoy tu papá cumple 35 años, y no va a llorar, va a sonreír... y me vas a tener que ayudar -dijo su tío guiñándole un ojo-. Pero ahora... si no nos dormimos, mañana no hay fiesta sorpresa en la casa de la abuela Molly -comentó como al pasar, pero sus palabras surtieron efecto, ya que en cinco minutos Roxanne estuvo profundamente dormida.

Fred pasó varias horas sentado en esa alfombra rosa, pensando...

-Georgie...

-¿Eh? ¡Dejame dormir! -pidió el hombre, dándose vuelta.

-Georgie...

-¿Qué?

-Georgie...

-¡¿QUÉ...?! No... esto no, no, ¿qué? ¿Estoy muerto? -preguntó confundido.

-¡No, claro que no! Yo estoy muerto, tonto -rió Fred, guiñando un ojo.

-Tiene que ser broma...

-¿Ya viste que día es hoy? -se burló el gemelo de 20 años. April's fool day, claro-. Es un sueño, pensé que eras más vivo, Georgie... dah, vivo, vivo, ¡y yo que estoy muerto! -siguió bromeando el joven, mientras su hermano lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Se llevó una mano al rostro, se rascó la barbilla, y se despeinó un poco el cabello. No, eso no podía estar pasando... no.

-Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro... Cinc... -fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan entretenido, hermanito? -inquirió Fred, viendo a su gemelo absorto en las cuentas.

-Números... Cuando llegue al diez voy a estar en mi cama, con Angelina, va a ser mi cumpleaños... y cada uno va a estar donde le correspone.

-Ah, claro, ya entendí. ¿No me quieres acá, no?

-No perteneces a este lugar, Freddie... Por más que te quiera volver a tener conmigo, por más que sueñe contigo, no vas a volver.

-Si estoy aquí es por algo, Georgie, no es solo un sueño. Hace falta solo abrir un poco los ojos, y dejarse llevar. Yo estoy, siempre estoy...


End file.
